Benny Kyomachi
Introduction Benny is the pervert navigator of The Sea devil Pirates, he's a decent fighter and has no hope on dry land. Appearance Benny is a tall slim yet athletic young man He has bright orange hair and brown eyes. He has afew scars and no tattoos. before the time skip he wore an open white t-shirt, a white fedora and low black trousers. After the time skip he began to wear a dirt brown hoody under a darkish blue jacket. underneath both he wore a black vest. He also changed his trousers to blue jeans with a brown belt and gean to wear white gloves. Personality Benny is a toal perv but is high loyal to all his crew. He does panic alot when the crew faces a powerful enemy, but van be rallied if one of the girls in the crew promises a "reward". Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Benny has no training in swordsmanship but he can swing one with some skill. He mainly steal Marine or Pirates swords mid combat and dumps them after the fight is over. Marksmanship He has no skill with firearms or bows but can throw a rock with decent accuracy. Hand to Hand Combat Benny's unarmed style is his main skill. It's an entirely freestyle blend of boxing and street fighting with elements of martial arts he's picked up on over his life. He doens't follow much of a code except he won't fight kids or women (or Zero for that matter). Physical Strength Benny is surprisingly strong for his size. while not able to lift warship above his head or split a mountain with one strike (without help), he can overpower many enemies with strength alone but still has trouble with seriously powerful opponants. Agility Benny is one of the fastest members of The Sea Devils. he can match Soru with effort and relies on speed to unleash powerful and blinding combos. Endurance Benny also has great endurance and willpower. Having been chased by angry Marien parents countless times and often getting caught, he is able to take a load of punishment though sheer willpower. Weapons Benny normally uses weapons he's picked up form fighting and only uses them during the current fight. After the fight is over he'll get rid of the blade, unless it's an expensive then he'll hang on to it to sell. He does own a set of knuckle dusters for alittle extra punch in his strikes. Haki Beny can't use Haki but would love to learn how to use it. Relationships Crew Benny is highly loyal to his crew and will gladly fight along side them. He also constantly tries to flirt with Anna, Ayane, Namihime and before they left Shigure & Taki. Family Benny doesn't contact his family much due to a dispute with him and the rest. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Navigator Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:The Sea Devil Pirates Category:Work In Progress Category:East Blue Characters